Kagura Can Be Demanding
by Custom Writings
Summary: Kagura is cooking dinner as Sougu comes home, because he does not shower her in affection she has to go to him and demand it. How does the sadist handle such a woman? Kagura x Sougu. Very Mature content. Lemon? (I think that's the right terminology, sorry guys).


Sorry guys, I kind of ended this abruptly.. I just got busy and really wanted to post it, so I may go back and edit it at some point.. if I do I'll let you know. Now, this isn't great.. but still.  
If you like my stories and/or want your own, feel free to let me know. I do custom stories as a freelancer.  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had been a long day at the Shinsengumi for Sougu, Kagura could tell as soon as he stepped through the door. He threw his coat off, and his shoes were left on the porch. He came up to her with an exhausted expression and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He didn't speak, instead wandered off into another room. Kagura became annoyed at this, she wanted his attention and affection - he had been gone all day. She was not one to be ignored, even after a long day at work. She stopped their dinner to follow Sougu into the other room and demand proper affection.

As she pushed open the sliding door she caught Sougu in the act. He was spreading flower petals over the futon, and there were incense lit about the room. He looked over and scowled at her.

"Now look what you've done. You've ruined it." He said as he threw the rest of the petals down, half landed on the futon the other half on the floor.

China girl could only stare at the room as she tried to think of some retort, some complaint to make but her mind had gone blank.

"There's no surprise now. Let's eat." He muttered as he began to walk passed her but she stopped him. "What?" he tried to ask but was stopped as Kagura planted a kiss on his lips.

Kagura could feel Sougu pull her close and he began to undo her red dress. She took off his white undershirt and threw it aside. "You didn't give me affection when you came home. So I need it now." She demanded and shivered slightly as she felt Sougu's hand trace up her leg through the slit in her dress. He grabbed her ass before pulling her dress off of her. They pressed their heated bodies together as their tongues lavished each other's mouths. In a quick motion Sougu hoisted her up unto him and carried her over to the futon.

Kagura felt him set her down slowly and closed her eyes as he kissed her hip, her side, her ribs and pulled away her bra to toy with her nipples. She let out a small moan as he kissed them and stroked them gently with his teeth as his tongue rolled over them. She was becoming impatient with pleasure as he finished kissing up to her neck and bit down. He sucked on her neck in a kiss before kissing up her jawline and back to her lips. Once she finally felt his lips on hers she kissed him fervently, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

In the heat and passion Kagura could feel his erection against her and she pushed her pelvis into his as she pushed his head to the side to attack his neck. She was relentless, he was a Shinsengumi member after all. She waited until she felt his dick throb and he couldn't stifle the moans any longer before she pushed him onto his side and ran her hands down to his pants. Quickly she slipped in and tugged on his throbbing cock. She watched his face with as she teased him, he was supposed to be the sadist of the two and yet he could still give in to simple pleasures.

As Sougu let out another moan he pushed Kagura down onto the bed. Kagura watched as he stripped off his pants but then she was distracted by the warm sensation on her neck. Slowly Kagura felt him kiss her collarbone, her nipples, her tummy until she felt a wet, warm tongue on her pussy. She suddenly clutched the blankets on the bed.

"Oh! Sou- oh! -gu" she moaned. Her thighs came to the sides of his head and he pulled them away. Kagura could feel the excitement building in her and before she could really enjoy it Sougu pulled away and started kissing up her tummy back to her lips.

"Moron. Sougu. Do you-" Kagura was cut off by the feeling of Sougu entering her vagina. "Stupid sadist." She mumbled before returning to moans as he thrust himself in and out of her wet pussy.

"There were more perks to marrying a Yato than I thought" Sougu said as he lay on her still undressed.

"Get off." Kagura said as she shoved the policeman away. "You made it to hot to be laying on me."

Kagura could hear the thud as he fell to the floor, he ripped the blanket from under her as he was propelled from the bed. Though Kagura couldn't see it, Sougu couldn't help but to smile.


End file.
